


У нашей сказки нет конца

by alllegory



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: У Алисы улыбка нарисована сахаром и белой пудрой, взгляд — надломленным лиловым льдом.
Kudos: 2





	У нашей сказки нет конца

Гилберт обещал ждать Алису с Озом сколько угодно времени и клятву свою сдержал. Ноющая рана длиной в сто пятнадцать лет усыхает до шрама, не причиняющего никакой боли, как только он видит родные лица. Словно не было века с лишним — пронесся под сомкнутыми веками тонкой секундой и оставил всё по-прежнему. Золотой полдень ласково обнимает всех троих, пахнет спелыми яблоками и обещает, что всё будет хорошо. Ему невозможно не верить.

Судьба, будто только и дожидалась вместе с Гилбертом Оза с Алисой, изо всех сил давит на газ и умудряется вписываться в повороты на скорости большей, чем четыреста километров в час: дни теперь разрисованы цветным мелом, дни теперь совсем не похожи на серое прозябание, где одна минута скалится зло столетием. Гилберт дышит полной грудью, у них новая жизнь, несомненно, в двести раз счастливее предыдущей, новый уютный дом — старые кованые ворота, большой вишнёвый сад с ажурными беседками, улыбающиеся окна и традиционное чаепитие в первый вторник каждого месяца. От чаепитий Гилберт никогда не ждал беды. Напрасно.

— Интересный орнамент. Можно взглянуть поближе? — спрашивает Шарлотта, нарушая неловкую тишину звонкими словами.

Алиса разглядывает свою одежду и бледнеет — на манжете белой блузки выведен красный узор.

— Кетчуп, — её громкий смех и шум шагов подхватывает шальной ветер. Возвращается она уже в тёмной кофте с длинными и широкими рукавами, которые закрывают даже кончики пальцев. Оз роняет бокал и спешно извиняется. Гилберту тошно: знает, кого он вспомнил. У Шарлотты сожаление в малиновых глазах. Вечер неисправимо испорчен и отмечается судьбой невидимой галочкой в календаре — точкой невозврата. С того дня на столе Алисы, рядом со старым альбомом, ворохом выцветших от старости фотографий и простым рисунком в рамке — Лейси сидит на самой высокой ветке и кидает в ехидно усмехающегося Леви конфеты, рядом суетится перемазанный шоколадом Освальд — появляются книги в непрозрачных обложках, схожие между собой кофты теперь становятся её вечными спутниками; Оз больше не роняет бокалы и не вздрагивает, хотя продолжает вспоминать — Гил это знает точно.

Алиса всё чаще пропадает в поместье Баскервиллей и возвращается далеко за полночь. Гилберт привычно ждёт в гостиной (ждать кого-то становится его привычкой) и ни о чём не спрашивает, а сам гадает с кем именно она проводит своё время. Колода карт путается и противно шелестит в руках и, словно в насмешку, чаще всего выпадает Лео; Гилберт старается не жалеть, что ему почти не попадается бубновая дама: на неё он загадывает Шарлотту. Алиса каждый раз, заглянув в комнату, легко кивает и молча уходит, оставляя тяжёлый аромат духов, который совершенно ей не подходит. Но разве её можно переубедить?

Очередной день не становится исключением, в очередной раз трижды выпадает пиковый король. Заходя в гостиную, Алиса кутается в чужой плащ: ткань стремится соскользнуть с плеч; улыбка у неё нарисована сахаром и белой пудрой, взгляд — надломленным лиловым льдом. Она легко целует Гилберта в щеку, сухие губы пахнут терпким вином и чем-то горьким.

— Глен есть, Лейси есть. Освальд или Джек? Выбирай-выбирай-выбирай! — Алиса кружится, запрокинув голову к потолку; голос её режет ножами. Успокаивается она резко, скидывает алый плащ на пол и роняет напоследок:

— Жаль, что миру никак не надоест старый сюжет.

Гилберт думает, что алкоголь дурно влияет на Алису. Кожу до утра раскалённым металлом жгло её прикосновение.

В небе бьют копытами грозовые кони и хищным блеском сверкают молнии. Воздух жадно глотает предчувствие беды, холодный дождь размывает сказку, разрисованную мелом. В доме Алисы нет, плащ на полу расплывается кровавым пятном, связь не работает. Гилберту и Озу оптимизма это не внушает. Машину они ловят под остро жалящими каплями.

Дом Баскервиллей словно погружён в траур: горе незримыми лентами обвивает всё пространство, ставит на лицах печать, страшнее печати нелегального контрактора, и с силой сжимает ледяными ладонями сердце. Лео с порога оглушает их словами, которые гремучими змеями вползают Гилберту в душу, раздирая кожу и усыпая толстый ковёр осколками костей.

— Алиса умирала. Ядро Бездны вложило слишком много сил в такое перерождение и перестаралось. Оз сумел справиться, а у Алисы не получилось: её организм стал разрушаться.

Гилберт в оцепенении пытается вникнуть в смысл невозможных фраз и хочет, чтобы Лео заткнулся. К так и невысказанной просьбе никто не прислушивается. Глен продолжает свою речь, говорит, что тело Джека не выдержало, говорит, что Алисе нечего было терять: настоящий, их мир, разрисованный мелом, её убивал. Он говорит что-то ещё, но Гилберт не слушает, Гилберт не верит, Гилберт не смотрит на пошатнувшегося Оза, Гилберт признаётся себе в том, в чём нужно было признаться давно и не только себе, Гилберт вспоминает её слова… И выбирает.

Золотой полдень ласково обнимал всех троих и обещал, что всё будет хорошо. Золотой полдень бессовестно лгал.


End file.
